Sword Master Chapter 3 The Horror WithinMetron
by jalen tate
Summary: after mystic demons retreat rakiro,now nice joins metron in his quest to destroy mystic demon.rakiro also reveals his hideout in which he and his friend krovan trains at and in the near end metron gets the sword of demise...and turns him to a demon.......


sword master

chapter 3 the horror within...metron

metron went outside of the maze rights(whew),i finally defeated mystic demon but i wonder ...

about the sword of demise does it really make you evil thought metron hey!,metron said rakiro hey,

wait a minute said metron yeah,sure,what said rakiro its about that sword said metron,does

it really make you evil hmm?,i dont think so said rakiro hmm good,said metron hey,oh, yeah i got a place for us to

train said rakiro cool where said metron follow me said rakiro here it is said rakiro wow so you built this by yourself

asked metron yeah ,my friend krovon and i used to to train here i havent seen him since we were kids said

rakiro lets go inside said rakiro yeah said metron they went inside wow tis is a big place said metron you bet said

rakiro they went into they sparring room hehe,are you ready said rakiro yeah,said metron he rushed up to rakiro and kicked him then his ha-

nd began to glow sonic.said metron as he puched rakiro to the wall boom!said metron as rakiro couhed out blood

well i wont give up said rakiro her ushed up to meron and elbowed him then turned around and did a backfist to

metron then crouched and did an upercut with send metron in the air then rakiru went above metron sonic death

barrage said metron he rapidly punced metron in the back then metron slowly got up but im no quiter said metron

metron rushed up to metron and puuched him in the stomach then backed raikeo wave yelled metron rakiro slowly got up

i...give up said rakiro heh you were strong you need to train more say,im gonna go explore said metron he went out

side man its a nice day hey wait a minute its mystic demon said metron he rushed up to mystic demon hey you give me that sword said meton

hmph!go away said mysic demon he threw the sword at metron but he teleported away then the sword got stuck in the ground

hmph!said metron he pulled the sword from out the ground his eyes turned red hahahaha!laughed metron evily what ,what,

what,metron what happened to you said rakiro metron grew wings oh,no could it be hes turning into a demon thought

rakiro they flew to a battleground that is right above water you little...puny person fight me

said metron,noooo!metron you are controled said rakiro grrrrrrr... die you said metron his eyes became pure red one punced he defeated rakiro

then metronita came what metronita it cant be said metron surprised yeah,thats right im here to stop your madness

said metronita boldly hmph you wont win said metron he rushec up to metronita and headbutted her then jumped and

did an uppercut then he jumped in the air what?where did he go said metronita to herself there metron was...in the air heheheh!!!hahaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

yeeled meton spreanding his wings the whole area was engolfed in hell hahahaha!panted metron he was slowly gaining power noo

well ...this is where it ends said metron his wings were on fire he rushed up to metronita and slashed her twice

then he spun around and fire came out of his body and dark energy came out the fire it was surrounding metronita

dah?!!i never thought it would end like this ...dying at the hands of my brother said metronita...no i will not

lose here said metronita she was still on fire but it was like she didnt care she absorbed all the fire and made it a source

of her energy how !!!!!!metronita rushed up to metron and was about to take out her sword ...except she forgot metron

has it metronita got mad then punced metron up then jumped in the air and kikced him down metron slowly got up you fool

you forgot ...my evil abilty ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!yelled metron he grew red skin and spikes on his back and arms he

rushed up to metron and knocked him off the cliff he went back to normal and fell in the water (sigh) said metronita she went in the water

and got metron and the sword of demise...was under water.


End file.
